The present invention pertains to a thermotherapy apparatus with a reclining surface for a patient.
Thermotherapy apparatuses have been known from the state of the art which have as the individual components a retractable reclining surface, an X-ray drawer located under the reclining surface, scales for determining the patient""s weight, as well as a heater for the reclining surface.
No thermotherapy apparatus which combines all four functions is available in the state of the art. The individual components are disadvantageous for the following reasons:
The available X-ray drawers can be opened only when a front flap or a side panel is opened. This causes a disturbance for the patient in both cases because the climate is compromised. The available scales are auxiliary devices which must be placed into the space of the patient and therefore also must be cleaned during preparation.
If the scales are located under the reclining surface, problems may arise when the reclining surface is sloped in relation to the scales.
If the scales are located directly under the reclining surface, X-raying must be performed through the scales. There is no heated reclining surface so far which is transparent to X-rays without distorting the X-ray image.
The object of the present invention is to improve a thermotherapy apparatus of this type such that the reclining surface and an X-ray drawer located under the reclining surface can be retracted from the apparatus together when needed.
According to the invention, a thermotherapy apparatus with a reclining surface for a patient is provided with a displaceable drawer. The displaceable drawer is located under the reclining surface. An adjustable carrier is located at the drawer and can be connected to the said reclining surface in a preferred position.
The advantage of the present invention is essentially that the drawer can be connected to the reclining surface if necessary by means of a pivotable carrier located at the drawer, so that the drawer and the reclining surface can be pulled together out of the housing of the thermotherapy apparatus. If the carrier is positioned such that there is no connection to the reclining surface, the drawer can be actuated independently from the reclining surface. The carrier advantageously is hook-shaped or is in the form of an oval cam disk, so that in the preferred position, in which the reclining surface and the drawer shall be pulled together out of the thermotherapy apparatus, it reaches under the reclining surface and slightly raises same.
A projection may be provided fixing the carrier. The projection is arranged at the reclining surface. The reclining surface may be fastened on four supports of scales (i.e., a scale or weight measuring device). The drawer may be arranged displaceably between supports in a housing encompassing the said reclining surface. A heater comprised of carbon fibers, may be fastened to the reclining surface. The carrier may have an arc shaped circumferential contour such that the reclining surface is separated from the supports in the preferred position of the carrier.
The drawer is advantageously the x-ray drawer. The support point of the reclining surface may be designed as a crater-shape (concave) depression. Another support point may be provided with a groove-shape design offering a defined position in one direction only. The other support points may advantageously be surfaces without lateral fixation. Further, by providing the carrier with an arc-shaped, preferably hook-shaped circumferential contour, the support points of the reclining surface may be separated from the supports of the scales and the preferred position of the carrier.
It is particularly advantageous to provide a projection under the reclining surface in the pivoting range of the carrier such that in the preferred position, the carrier is in contact with the rear side of the projection and thus there is a connection between the reclining surface and the X-ray drawer. As an alternative to a projection, the reclining surface may be provided in the pivoting range of the carrier with a milled recess, which is engaged by the carrier in the preferred position.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.